


Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Meet the Family, beerusxwhis, biruwhisweek1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: Beerus and Whis are going to announce their newfound relationship, when an unexpected guest arrives and makes Beerus nervous.Written for biruwhisweek1 - Day 2 - Prompt Meeting the Family
Relationships: Beerus/Whis (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Stardust_Steel for betaing all my biruwhis week stuff for me! I appreciate you :3

Beerus wasn’t normally nervous but he waited anxiously for his brother and his attendant to come over. The plan was to have a family dinner and announce his new found relationship with Whis. It wasn’t against the rules, but slightly frowned upon because if the relationship didn’t work out they were still stuck together professionally. They knew that, but both decided it just felt right. They would risk it. He wanted to break the news to Champa first. Get some practice in. 

He sensed them arrive. Beerus had mastered feeling divine energy recently and thus felt very proud of himself. He didn’t feel like bragging just now, however. He grabbed a goblet of wine? off the table and took a deep drink. Soon he heard the thump of Champa’s footsteps. Whis and Vados didn’t make noise when they walked. 

“Lord Beerus, here is Lord Champa and his attendant.” Whis announced them formally. It made Beerus stand up straighter and set his glass down. 

“Thank you, Whis.” Beerus answered him trying to match his level of professionalism. 

He turned to Champa, he hadn’t seen him for a while between his last nap and then time having basically lost all meaning. It was still strange to remember they were both gods now. Still it was good to see him.

“I don’t suppose you guys have anything edible for us to eat for dinner.” Champa whined loudly. 

Scratch that, he was annoying and terrible and Beerus didn’t know why he invited him.

“Whis has put together the finest feast that Universe 7 has to offer. It’s going to be way better than anything you have tasted from your inferior universe.” Beerus already felt his hackles rising. 

“Pah, as if anything from your stupid universe could even compare with Universe 6!”

“You need to learn to quit running your mouth, Champa!” Beerus was in his face snarling. How dare he!

Champa pushed back against him and snarled right back. 

“Make me!” Champa growled. 

The air around them tightened as they powered up. They lounged at each other and Beerus caught Champ’s fist and then the other. They fought for dominance and ended up intertwining their fingers. Energy crackled around them. Wind soaring and lights flickering. Champa growled, and spit flew out of his mouth. Beerus was about to attempt to wrench his hand free when he heard a throat clear to the side of them. Him and Champa both froze. Their power puttered out and the wind died down. The air cleared. They turned slowly simultaneously and gasped when they saw the Grand Priest standing there smiling.

“Good evening gentlemen.” He said in an even tone. Beerus gulped. 

He and Champa jumped away from each other like they had been shot and immediately bowed toward the new arrival. 

Whis and Vados came to stand beside them, standing as their attendant only. 

“I’m so glad you could make it Grand Priest.” Whis said.

“Yes, we appreciate you taking the time. We know you are very busy.” Vados said from the other side of him. 

Beerus was sweating bullets. He didn’t know they had invited him!

“The pleasure is all mine. I see that your Destroyers still haven’t quite gotten used to the fact that they are not supposed to fight each other.” Beerus was still hunched over in a bow but he could feel the weight of his gaze on them. 

“Yes, Grand Priest they could stand to learn some things still.” Whis chastised them. 

“Well, anyhow I’m excited to be here.”

“Yes, father.” Whis and Vados answered together. 

Taking that as his cue to straighten up, Beerus looked and saw that they weren’t in trouble and tried to relax. It was hard given the circumstances. He swallowed, but didn’t feel any better. He motioned for Whis to follow him away. 

“Excuse us.” Whis told the others politely.

They walked into the other room and Beerus turned around quickly. 

“Who invited the Grand Priest?” Beerus asked, voice raising a few octaves higher than necessary. 

“I did, my lord.” Whis asked, head cocked to the side.

“But, why?”

“You told me you wanted to tell our families first.” Whis answered simply. 

Beerus froze. He had said that yes.

“Do you want to wait until another time?” Whis asked.

Beerus considered this.

“I’m not sure why you are so nervous, my lord.”

“You can cut the pleasantries right now Whis.”

Whis smiled. 

“Of course,  _ Beerus.”  _ Whis chuckled. “May I ask what you are so nervous about. We are not doing anything wrong. You aren’t going to get in trouble.”

“I’m just anxious I suppose. As a mortal I was taught certain things. The newfound freedom I have as a god takes some getting used to.”

Whis smiled down at him fondly. He leaned down to kiss Beerus on the cheek. 

Beerus’ blood turned cold when he heard a familiar throat clearing behind Whis. Whis at least had the courtesy to stand back up and turn around.

“Champa is growing impatient and wants to start the meal.” 

“Yes, very well. Come, my lord. We should serve dinner right away.”

Beerus walked slowly and mechanically to the dining area. He sat and ate quietly. Dinner passed as a blur and he didn’t remember anyone leaving but Whis grabbed his attention causing Beerus to look around. 

“They are gone,  _ Beerus _ .” Whis laughed softly. “Maybe you’ll be able to tell Champa next time.”

Beerus looked down at the ground. He was confused, but mostly just grateful to be alive. 

“Honestly.” Chuckled Whis. 

Beerus just let him lead him to their lounging quarters.


End file.
